


ready hands

by jasminetea



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Captivity, Dom Charles, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Sub Erik Lehnsherr, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: He's not perfect, but he will be when Charles is done.Scenes from an AU.





	ready hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why I'm Lost . . . And Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328707) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Originally posted 6/29/12 for [this prompt](https://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=18454524) on the kink meme. Posted to ao3 with additional content 9/5/18.

"A gift of God

May sear unready fingers."

\--Octavia E. Butler, _The Parable of the Sower_

* * *

"You're perfect."

He struggles against the gag.

"Mm, you're right -- you're not. But you will be."

He's released from the gag.

* * *

From what he's seen of the house, it's old and very beautiful. Molding, scaffolding, flying buttresses. He catches rare glimpses of well-kept gardens, dipping flowers, and fountains from the windows. It takes money to keep this kind of facade.

There's a dining room with a walnut table that seats fourteen, but he never eats there. Charles takes his meals all over the mansion -- the library, the study, the kitchen, the living room.

"I know this is still difficult for you," he says, gently pressing down on Erik's shoulder with his palm.

Erik's knees bend, and he kneels in front of the large armchair Charles likes. He feels his blood rushing to his face. It's become so terrifyingly easy.

Charles takes his seat. Erik keeps his eyes lowered; Charles doesn't ask it of him, and Erik takes what small rebellions he can.

Fingers that have never known hard work run through his scalp, stopping to lightly scratch the nape of his neck.

"You know how this goes, Erik."

Erik shakes his head, but Charles' hand cups his cheek. "Tell me what you need."

They've done this before; Erik knows Charles can outwait him by hours -- he still hopes he will yet outwait him in the much longer game they play.

Charles' palm is warm and slightly damp. Erik's voice is dry from disuse, but the words are becoming familiar. "I'm hungry."

"Good, Erik." His fingers curl under his chin, and he presses a kiss to his crown. Charles is warm and near, and Erik can smell his cologne.

He gives Erik a little space and reaches for the side table that has tonight's meal. Erik can hear the noises the cutlery makes against the plate. When Charles is done, he presses the cut meat against Erik's lips.

Erik wants to bite those fingers, but he remembers the other things they've done -- pressed against his prostate, spread his pre-cum across his head, stroked him not just to orgasm but until Erik couldn't remember anything but bliss -- and instead parts his mouth.

When Erik swallows, Charles' thumb brushes his lower lip. He taps it lightly, and continues to feed him.

"There you go," Charles murmurs, and it's obvious he's pleased. There's a thrill of excitement, of eagerness to please -- Erik hates himself.

* * *

 

"Let's start with introductions. I'm Charles. You're to call me that or sir."

Erik spits at his feet.

Charles continues. "For these first few weeks, I want you to tell me when you're hungry, when you want to shower, when you want to get dressed --"

"When I want to take a piss?"

"Yes, that too."

Erik snarls something ugly.

"We'll work our way up to you not needing permission for this."

* * *

"Until you have something constructive to say, don't speak unless I address you or you need something." He gives a pointed look to the floor, "Down."

" _No._ "

* * *

"Now, I want you to know there are certain things I won't do unless you ask."

His gaze is defiant.

"No sex. I won't use you that way unless you ask, likewise I won't touch you sexually. Nothing permanent either."

Erik wishes he would; a permanent reminder of the ill he is doing to him.

"Also, if there's anything I do that is an absolute no for you, I want you to tell me. You do have a say, you know."

"All of this."

Charles nods. "I'm afraid that won't work. I'm going to push you to uncomfortable places, but it won't be anything you can't handle. But, I don't want to send you elsewhere either. Like, if I spank you, and it's going to give you a panic attack, I don't want that."

* * *

"What's wrong Erik? You can speak."

Erik seethes in resentment.

"I need to take a piss."

"This doesn't make me happy you know, punishing you when you get don't enjoy it."

* * *

"You were brought to me because you didn't have control."

"I have it," Erik snarls. "I don't need this collar to drive a nail through your skull."

"You see, you don't."

* * *

"You're a danger to yourself and others. I'm just helping you, can't you see that? No, no you can't." 

Charles strokes the gag in Erik's mouth.

* * *

"Thank you, for saving my life."

Erik can say nothing. He should've let him die, end this, but he couldn't, and so he is still here. Instead, he asks, "Why didn't you kill him yourself?" 

"I made a promise."

"So I have to dirty my hands for you?"

"No, that's not it," Charles said. "If I killed him, how could you ever trust me?"

* * *

He hears yelling next door.

"You're a fool, Charles!"

"I trust him."

"You trust _yourself_."

* * *

Charles takes the collar off, his neck feels bare.

Erik touches the bare skin, with fingertips, tracing the space it once occupied. What is true, what is conditioned, what is love, what is his own happiness and is it worth it to lose this for his self?

Charles waits.

Erik sinks to his knees and rests his head against his knee. Charles fingers run through his hair, and Erik exhales.


End file.
